


Moving Forward

by Cosmic_Files



Series: Right Answer; Wrong Time [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, Accident, Comfort, Dvir - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Fighting, Hollis Foundation, Love, Pain, Smut, Trauma, Vera Wang - Freeform, Violence, Wedding, beach, diamond rings, falling, farm, horse, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: Originally, I wasn't going to continue this as a series but an idea sparked into my head. There isn't enough fic of Danny and C.J.'s life together after the White House so I figured why not? I hope you enjoy!





	1. Vera Wang and Diamond Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wasn't going to continue this as a series but an idea sparked into my head. There isn't enough fic of Danny and C.J.'s life together after the White House so I figured why not? I hope you enjoy!

C.J. stared at her finger.  She couldn’t stop admiring the way the Californian sun made her ring sparkle.  She heard a knock on her door, finally looking up, “Yes?” She said as Carol leaned against the door frame.

“Hollis wanted to know if you had anymore updates for him and oh my God! Is that an engagement ring?!” She quipped as she walked forward.

“Yes,” She smiled, “Danny proposed.  Last night.” She couldn’t help but smile even wider as she held her hand out, showing off her ring. 

“Was it really romantic?!” Carol asked as she sat down, placing the files on C.J.’s desk.

“In his own way, yes.  What did Hollis need to know?” C.J. asked, leaning back in her chair as she glanced down at her ring.

“He wanted to know if there was a treaty between the Hausa and the Zulu tribes.  He wanted to know if the construction would pick back up for the freeway system.  He is very excited about helping to end childhood hunger,” Carol responded as she stood.

“I haven’t heard anything back yet from Damien, but he should be sending word within the next two hours.” She picked her glasses up from her desk, putting them on as she smiled.

“One last thing C.J.”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations!” Carol said, beaming before she left the room.

 

Danny desperately tried to focus on writing down Bartlett’s answers to his questions for the Memoir, but he was barely paying attention and seriously had wished that he hadn’t chosen a Skype interview.

“Son, are you okay? I have never seen you this flustered before.  I mean, we have talked about some pretty heavy stuff, but not once have you ever been this distracted.  I mean it! It is almost as if something is more important than work for once with you!” Jed chided as he leaned back, sipping his coffee.

“Sir it’s- “

“Danny, call me Jed,” He said firmly as he set his coffee down.

Danny considered what he was saying.  He was more relaxed looking versus all the times that he saw him behind the desk in the Oval Office.  He admired that he was wearing a Notre Dame sweatshirt and his hair could still be considered bed head.  He nodded, “I’m sorry Jed.  I know I am distracted.  I promise you that this Memoir is very important to me.  I think that it’s amazing that you chose me out of everyone.”

“Well, then why are you distracted?” He quipped, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Danny could hear him saying the words before he could stop himself, “C.J. and I are going to be getting married!” He blurted out. 

“Danny my boy! That is very fair and more than enough of a reason! Don’t go anywhere! Abbey! Abbey!” Jed called as he grabbed his cane, walking out of view of his camera.

Danny smiled to himself, finishing off the rest of his coffee before he mumbled, “I am marrying Claudia Jean Cregg!” He mumbled before he heard Jed’s office door opening. He smiled even larger as Abbey’s face came into view.

“Danny! You finally did it! I am so happy for you guys.  Now do you know what you want to do for the wedding? Big? Small? Indoor? Outdoor?” She asked rapidly as she took over Jed’s chair.

“I don’t know.  It only happened last night.” He admitted.

“Does this mean we are the first ones to hear about it?!” Abbey said as her excitement lit up her eyes.

“As far as I know.”

“Oh, this is just so exciting! I love weddings!”

“Well, I- “

“Daniel Concannon, I have had such a long day and I just want to crack open a bottle of champagne and celebrate our engagement the same- “

“C.J.! Jed and Abbey would like to congratulate us over Skype!” Danny said, rapidly cutting her off as he felt his blush make his freckles stand out even more.

“Abbey! Jed! Hi!” She smiled as she waved into the camera.

“Let me see the ring!” Abbey crooned as she leaned closer to the computer.

C.J. smirked at Danny as she extended her hand towards them. She grinned as they cooed their congratulations.  After C.J. and Danny agreed to fly out to visit them, they eventually got off of Skype.  Danny’s work was long forgotten the moment he blurted out the reason for his distraction.  C.J. took a deep breath and looked at Danny, grinning like a school girl.  She sat atop his desk, after moving his laptop.

“Ya know, we are not even going to get a chance to tell everyone else.  Between Carol and Abbey, we won’t have to worry about any heavy lifting.  Ya know?” She smirked.  Her eyes followed Danny as he stood, stepping closer to her.

Danny put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing slightly before he gently held onto her hips, “We are getting married.” He murmured.

“It only took us ten years to find the right rhythm.”

“I wish that Gail could be here to see her parents get married.”

“She’s watching down on us,” She smirked before she grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a deep and heavy kiss.  She could still taste the coffee on his tongue. 

Danny slowly pulled away, “Ya know, we never did Christen the swimming pool,” He smirked.

C.J. crooked an eyebrow, “And we never will Fish Boy,” She smirked before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I’m starved.  What about you? Are you in the mood for takeout?” He quipped.

“Actually, I thought we could go on a date.” He smiled.

“A date?” C.J. grinned.

“Yes.  Wear that black dress that makes you look royal.”

“The Vera Wang?”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“Funny. Where are we going?” She asked as she shook her hair out, giving her hips an extra sway as she headed out of the room.

“It’s a surprise.  That’s all.” He responded slowly.  He was having trouble paying attention yet again. He struggled to pull his eyes away from C.J.’s ass before he realized she was turning to respond.

“You know, I still have to take a shower to get ready and I could always use help washing my back,” She shrugged nonchalantly.

Danny didn’t need to be asked twice.  She shrieked with laughter as they ran up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom.


	2. Perfection and Unknown Number

C.J. rolled over, blissfully happy as she rests her head against Danny’s chest, listening to his heart beat.  She glanced at the alarm clock.  It was only a few more hours before she had to take Danny to the airport.  He was being flown to Columbia University to speak at the Pulitzer Prize luncheon.  She bit her lip, placing small kisses on his neck. 

“Mmmm, good morning beautiful,” He mumbled in a gravely; barely awake voice.  Danny tightened his arms around C.J., pulling her flush to his body.

“I don’t want you to go.” She mumbled. 

“I know,” He murmured as he kissed her forehead.

“Come on, I will go and do a coffee and muffing run and then we can get moving to the airport.” He said unappealingly. 

“Fine,” She grumbled, sliding away from his warmth and pulled on her robe.  She rubbed her eyes as she started to do her morning routine. 

Danny smiled to himself, reluctantly getting out of bed himself.

 

C.J. stood just before TSA as she stole yet another kiss from Danny, “Promise to call? As soon as you land?” She questioned yet again.

“Cross my heart, hope to die,” He smirked before pulling her into a deep, longing goodbye kiss, “I will see you soon,” He murmured as he touched his forehead to hers. 

C.J. wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him leave.  She took a deep breath before finally answering her phone that had been vibrating for a quite a few moments.

“Hello?” She answered as she waved goodbye to Danny, watching him disappear into the crowd of people.  C.J. pulled her phone away from her face as she looked at the screen, reading unknown caller.  She bit her lip, “Hello?” She said one more time.  With no response, she shrugged as she hung up.  She was off today and had promised Abbey a phone call to do some wedding talk.

***

C.J. kicked the door shut behind her as she hung up with Danny, feeling relief that he had landed safely.  She set her takeout on the kitchen counter, happy that she was about to chow down on some lo-mein.  She grabbed down a plate, and a wine glass.  After she got comfortable, she opened her laptop and skyped Abbey.

“Hi!” Abbey chirped happily, sipping her own glass of wine. 

“Hey yourself.  You are just on a mission to tell the entire world.  Aren’t you?” She quipped.

“Of course,” She smirked.

“There is something that I want to ask.” C.J. stated, feeling nervous as she set down her fork.

“Shoot.”

“As you know, my mom died when I was sixteen…and Abbey. You are so important to me.  More than I could possibly convey.  I was wondering if…if maybe you would love to be my stand in figure for my mom?” She said, looking anywhere but at the screen.  The sound of Abbey’s sniffle brought her attention back to the screen.

“I would be honored C.J.” She said softly. 

“Good, I wouldn’t have taken no as an answer.” She smirked.

“Do you know the location?” Abbey quipped, finishing off her wine and swiping at her eyes, sniffling once more.

“Nope,” C.J. said with a shrug.

“Come here! You and Danny can get married on the farm.” She grinned.

“I…I don’t know I mean I would have to- “

“Danny already said yes.” She smirked as she cut her off.

“Well, it’s good to know someone is planning this wedding,” She said with a laugh.

Abbey spun her empty glass between her pointer finger and thumb as she ran her fingers through her greying hair, “I want it perfect for you C.J.”

***

C.J. rolled over in her fitful state of sleep.  She felt a need to get rid of her extra energy that she didn’t know what to do with.  She sat up in bed, clicking on the lamp on her bedside table, only briefly blinded by the light.  She stifled a yawn, tying her hair into a long pony tail.  She felt her brows furrow as her phone started to ring.  She glanced at the clock, reading 3:22. 

“Who is calling at this hour?” She mumbled in slight annoyance, thinking it was Josh. She heaved a heavy sigh before she answered, “Hello?”  She heard breathing on the other side but no response.  She glanced on the screen, seeing unknown caller yet again.  She scowled heavily, “It is almost four in the morning.  I swear to God that I will find out who you are and have a restraining order put on you.” She snapped.

“God forgot about you.” The heavy accented voice answered back.

 


	3. Dreading the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dvir is back in C.J.'s life. Now the only question is, what could he possibly want?

C.J. felt as though she was frozen like a deer in headlights.  She knew that she should hang up her phone, but she couldn’t.  She felt as though she was stuck to her position.  She felt as though she was transported back to that awful room.  She swore, in that moment, that she could still smell the wet bricks and had the metallic taste of blood on her tongue.  She begged her lungs to bring air into her body.  She tried to talk, but the words were stuck to the back of her teeth.

“I hear that you are getting married.” He said lightly, carrying on the conversation. 

“How did you get this number?” She responded.  Her voice sounded far away to her own ears. 

“Are you getting married?” Dvir quipped lightly as if they had been life-long friends.

“I am going to hang up now.” She said as she finally found her voice.

“No, you will not,” He answered commandingly. 

“You are supposed to be in a deep dark hole where you would never see the day of light again.” She hissed as every nerve ending in her body told her to hang up.

“It appears that I am, as you Americans would say, blessed.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice, “Why won’t I hang up?”

“Because you are alone and if I wanted you, I could easily get to you.  This time, your fiancé won’t be able to find you.  That _fucking_ annoying red head.” He purred.

She flicked her eyes to her bedroom door, standing and creeping quietly to her door, feeling a slight relief as the door’s lock clicked, “What do you want?” She asked again.  Each word came out sharply.  She felt as though someone was watching her even though she knew it wasn't possible against her black out curtains. 

“I wasn’t finished with you.”

C.J. ignored the shiver that went down her spine, fighting to stay strong as she responded, channeling her inner strength from her old press secretary days, “You were finished with me the day the judge condemned you to three life sentences.”

“If that is what you would like to believe.” He answered easily.

“Leave me alone.” She snapped, feeling hot, quiet tears slip down her cheeks. All she wanted in her life was to just live quietly with Danny and enjoy their time together. Time that they needed to make up. 

“I will never be done with you.  Every time you see that scar, you will think of me.  Every time you struggle to breathe, you will remember it was my hand that broke your rib.  Every time you feel safe, in the back of your mind, you will remember how easy it was for me to get to you.  That was with the secret service protecting you.  Could you imagine how easy it is for me to get to you now that you are weak and defenseless? I do.  When I do get out of here, I will come for you and finish my job.” He said smoothly, ending their call with that.

C.J. felt her phone slip out of her hand, clattering to her floor, not caring if the screen broke.  She felt the walls of her bedroom closing in on her as stars swam into her vision.  She stood on shaky legs, walking towards her bed room door in a haze.  She supported her weight against the wall as she walked towards her stairs.  Air.  She needed air.  Fresh air was outside.  She tried to swallow, but her mouth felt drier than a dessert. She headed down the stairs. She blindly reached for the banister and missed.  She screamed as her body launched forward as she fell down the stairs.  She desperately tried to regain control of her limbs but failed.  She groaned as she landed at the base of the staircase in a heap.  She tried to open her eyes but was blinded by the warm blood that was flowing down her head. 

C.J. tried to pull herself towards the landline but failed.  She felt as though her entire head was being split into two pieces.  She managed to roll onto her back before she passed out.

***

Danny felt annoyance as he turned the lock in the key.  He had called C.J. three times when she didn’t show up at the airport.  When she didn’t answer, he felt his anger light up inside of him.  He slammed the door, trying to release some tension as he threw his bags towards the couch.  He scowled, muttering under his breath before he stopped cold.  He saw C.J.’s body lying at the foot of the stairs, not stirring.

“C.J.?” He said slowly as he walked towards her.  When she didn’t respond, he walked to her quickly, and felt for a heartbeat.  He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a strong pulse.  He gently shook her shoulder, “C.J.  Honey.  Can you hear me?! What happened.”  He watched as she slowly came to.

Her head was pounding as Danny swam into her vision.  She looked at him gratefully.  She felt his warmth and didn’t want to move.  She gave a half smile as worry lined his face, “You’re home.”

“What happened?” He questioned as he held her up, moving her into the downstairs bathroom slowly.  He sat her on the toilet and ran cool water. 

“I fell down the stairs,” She said in a matter of fact voice.

“Jesus.  Were you still asleep?” He questioned as he dabbed away the dry blood.

“Half-awake.” She lied.  She didn’t want to talk about what had really happened.

“Where was your phone?” He quipped as he wiped away the last remnants of blood.  "I think we need to take you to the hospital in case you might of had a concussion." He said softly. 

“It’s in the bedroom.  I think I broke it.  I remember hearing it clatter to the floor. I don't want to go to the hospital.” She answered, wincing as she felt the sting of alcohol. 

“That would explain why it went straight to voice mail.  Did this happen last night? Who was calling you in the middle of the night or early morning.” He questioned as he focused on cleaning her wound.

C.J. flicked her eyes downwards as her stomach clenched and she felt bile rising in her throat, “Hogan called.  It was an accident on her end.” She lied.  Again. 

“Ahkay.” He responded as he finally saw her wound, “It’s not a big gash.  Scalp wounds are just heavy bleeders,” He said as he gingerly cleaned the wound.

“Ouch!” She yelped, pushing away his hand.

“Stop whining!” He smirked, kissing her cheek before he quickly put on some Neosporin and stepped away. His eyes matched his tone.  Light and teasing. The opposite of C.J.'s mood. 

“Mr. Concannon, I will crack open your head and tell you that it doesn’t hurt as I apply pressure to your wound!” She snapped testily.

Danny held his hands up, waving an imaginary white flag, “Sorry…you just…I thought that you were dead C.J.” He looked away as he busied himself, cleaning up his mess.

C.J. felt guilt squeeze her stomach.  She hadn’t thought of it that way, “I’m sorry.” She said heavily as she stood, pulling him into a hug briefly.  When she pulled away she looked at him gently and squeezed his hand. “I’m just sore and in a bad mood.  I just…need sleep.” She said honestly. 

He nodded his head wordlessly, leaving her in the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up. 


	4. Concentrated Arguments

C.J. read the email for the third time, unable to focus.  She swallowed hard, wishing that the words would just translate into her head so that she could form an educated response.  She slammed her lap top shut in frustration.  The glittering light of the diamond on her finger caught her attention as her thoughts drifted to Danny.  They had slept back to back angrily the night he had come home.  She knew that he was mad at her for being so crass and she deserved it.  She covered her face with her hands as Dvir’s voice violated her head.  It was a phone call.  Somehow, he had gotten her number.  She felt her stomach twist with the thought of that.  She wanted to throw up. 

And she did.  She heaved her lunch into the garbage can besides her desk.  She felt her entire body shaking, and her skin feeling clammy to her own touch.  She stood, gathering her things slowly before she walked out.  She stood in front of Carol’s desk, looking down at her.

“You don’t look so good C.J.  Are you okay?” Carol quipped as worry entered her features.

“No,” C.J. answered her question.  The shrill ringing of Carol’s phone made her feel even sicker.  She could feel stomach twisting again.

“Can you please cancel all appointments?”

“Of course! Do you need a ride home?” Carol asked as she started looking for her own car keys.

“No, just…please have someone take out the garbage in my office.  I threw up in my garbage can.”

“Course.  Feel better.”

“Thank you,” C.J. answered before walking away.  She felt better as she walked through the doors, feeling the warm, dry air swim over her clammy skin.  She took a deep, shuddering breath.  She walked through the parking garage, digging her keys out of her purse.

“Excuse me? Are you C.J. Cregg?” An unfamiliar voice questioned.  She looked up, seeing a young man walk towards her.  He had handsome features and spoke in a way that showed he was more educated than others.

“Yes,” she said slowly as she felt her hand close around her tube of mace, hidden in her purse.

“I was asked to deliver this to you,” He said as he held out a manila envelope.

“Who asked you to deliver this?” She quipped as she took the package hesitantly.

She watched the young man shrug still holding out the envelope.

C.J. bit her lip, deciding he wasn’t a nuisance and took it from him.  She watched him walk away before leaving her mace in her purse.  She safely got into her locking the doors before she tore it open.  She felt as though her world had spun in the wrong direction.  She stared at the candid pictures of Danny.  It what looked like red sharpie, there was a red line across his throat.  She flipped over the picture seeing a message.

_Leave him or he dies.  I know where you live.  I know where you work.  I know your every move.  Do not think about going to the police.  They can’t save you from this.  I will find out if you do and I will kill him._

_Dvir._

C.J. opened her car door, heaving but nothing came up.  She sat back against the leather feeling as though her skin was sticky yet again.  She wiped her forehead, throwing the picture onto the seat besides her.  Her vision became blurred as she tears ran down her face.

***

Danny smiled to himself as he lit the candles.  He poured two glasses of wine.  He clicked on the radio, Ella Fitzgerald filled the silence before he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven.  He had successfully made chicken parmesan and was proud of himself.  In the past couple of months, it had felt as though C.J. had become more and more distant. When they made love, if you could call it that, it was mechanical with almost no emotion.  He swallowed the thick tangle of emotions in his throat as he plated the food, sprinkling fresh basil atop the food.  He looked up as C.J. walked in. 

“Hey,” He murmured as he walked towards her, pulling her into a chaste but quick kiss, “I made dinner,” He smiled as he relieved her of her jacket and purse.

“Okay,” She answered with a forced smile.

He could tell that she wasn’t even trying.  He felt his anger burn his stomach as his brows furrowed, “What the fuck Claudia Jean?!” He snapped before he could even stop himself.  

C.J. flinched at the use of her full name.  She looked at anywhere but him, “What Danny? It was a long day!”

“Lately, it seems as though it is always a long day.  I tell you I love you and you nod.  I try to discuss our future wedding and you switch the topics.  Today, I made us dinner and I am trying to mend whatever the fuck it is that we have right now.  Ever since I got back from my trip, you have acted weird and I don’t know how to help you because you are not talking to me!” He heatedly exclaimed.

“I’m tired and I am going to bed. I don’t want to deal with this right now.  Sleep on the couch for all I care.” She deadpanned as she headed for the stairs.

He caught her wrist, pulling her back slightly, “I am not going to stop until you tell me what is going on!”

C.J. tore her wrist from his grip, “Jesus Christ! Danny, leave me the fuck alone! You are like a fucking puppy dog.  I have been working a lot lately and I am just fucking tired and I don’t want to deal with this or the fact that we have a wedding to plan.” C.J. felt her heart rip as she watched numerous emotions pass through his face.

Wordlessly, he clicked off the radio and headed towards the kitchen.  He could feel her eyes on him as he felt his anger grow.  He stopped in front of the table, staring at the plates and empty chairs before he turned and looked at her, “What did I do wrong?” He questioned as he felt his entire body sag, “I have loved you for longer than I could declare.  I knew since the day that I set my eyes on you, that I wanted to marry you.  What did I do wrong? Am I trying to hard? Did I take it too slow? Did I move too fast? What. Did. I. Do?” He questioned as his eyes pleaded for the truth.  He felt as though the woman that he knew and loved wasn’t the woman standing in front of him. 

C.J. saw the hurt in his eyes and desperately wanted to tell him everything but knew that could possibly cause him to die.  She sucked in a deep breath, clearing the lump out of her throat before she looked at him fixedly, “I don’t want to marry you.” She responded sharply.  She saw the person that she loved more than life crack right in front of her.  She felt the moisture on her own cheeks but felt as though she didn’t deserve to be the one crying.  After all, she was the one that just called off her own engagement.

Danny stood in his spot dumbfounded, unsure how to answer.  He turned away from her, feeling as though he was in a twilight zone episode.  He stared at the table full of effort.  He felt his arms on the table, swiping everything onto the floor before he could even register what it was that he had done.  He stared at the broken shards of glass and food on the floor, feeling as though that was his world.  He saw the splattered spaghetti sauce contrasting heavily against the white candle sticks.  He swallowed hard before he knelt picking up the huge shards of glass. 

He felt as though if he stayed in motion then somehow, he wouldn’t be able to hear his heart shatter.  He struggled to breathe as his vision blurred, “Fuck.” He hissed as he felt his hand get sliced open.

“Danny please let me- “

“I am fucking fine Claudia Jean,” He hissed as he stood, grabbing the towel off the counter, wrapping his hand in it. He wiped away his tears before he walked passed her, applying pressure to his hand.  He left, slamming the door. Hard.

C.J. closed her eyes, breathing deeply before she cleaned up the mess.  She numbly packed a couple of suitcases before walking back downstairs and leaving a note and the ring.


	5. Isolated

C.J. sat on the plane, staring out the window.  She felt her stomach churning.  She knew that she broke something inside Danny.  This made her hate Dvir even more.  She silently swore to whoever was out there, listening, that she would kill that man and fix her life. She popped an Ambien before she leaned back, letting herself slip into a restless sleep.

***

Toby wiped the sleep from his face as he stumbled towards his front door, yet another heavy knock filled the silence.  It was nearly midnight and he was beyond agitated. He yanked the door open, “What the hell…” His sentence drifted off as C.J. stood in front of him, “C.J.?” He questioned.

“Well…can I come in?” she asked as she shifted her purse higher up her shoulder again.

“Yes, please.” He answered, stepping back to let her in, “What are you doing in New York?” He still felt shock as he locked the door behind.  He couldn't imagine any reason as to why C.J. would show up at his apartment at the middle of the night with no warning. 

She took a deep breath, looking at him numbly, “Danny and I broke up,” She deadpanned.

“What?! I am going to kill that greasy red headed asshole!” He snapped as his fists clenched.

“I broke up with him,” She stated as she turned to face him.

Toby felt dumbfounded, but turned wordlessly, pulling down his bottle of scotch, pouring two glasses.  He motioned for her to join him on the couch.  She did, wordlessly as she accepted the outstretched glass.  She took a big sip, feeling the alcohol warm her body.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He questioned, his glass hovering in front of his lips.

“No.” she bit her lip, settling into a heavy silence.  It was a while before he finally turned on his radio.  Knights in White Satin slowly filled the silence.  He watched as C.J. sank further into her couch and further into her head. 

“Can I tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, but there was never a right time?” He questioned as they finally made eye contact.

“Yes.” She said slowly, polishing off her second glass of scotch and refilling for thirds.  She enjoyed the heaviness in her hand, it almost matched the same feeling in her heart.

“When you were taken…I was out of my mind.  I thought that I was going to die if you didn’t come back alive.  When I found out about it, it was from the press.  No one called me.  No one thought to call me.  I didn’t know what to do.  I felt helpless because I knew, at that point, I had been exiled from the White House.  I thought that if you didn’t come back, I would find the fucker that took you watch the life leave his body with my own bare hands.” He said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

C.J. swallowed down some more scotch thickly before she responded, “I…I didn’t know that no one called you.” She hoarsely whispered.  She looked up, seeing the hurt on his face.  She wondered what type of anguish had filled him when she found out.  She wondered why no one had even thought to call him.  Then again, if she had been the one exiled and Toby had been taken, would anyone have called her? 

He nodded, “Then…when I found out that it was the ballsy Daniel Concannon that saved you, I wanted to kiss him.  I mean it.  He had brought my best friend back to the United States, harmed, but alive.  I was elated beyond all measure.”

C.J. flinched as he said his name.  But cracked a small smile, the first real one in months, when she pictured Toby kissing Danny, “Can I stay with you for a couple days?” She questioned.

“As long as you need.  Molly and Huck will be over tomorrow.” He said softly as he stood, finishing off the last of his scotch, "They miss you a lot.  They wish that you came around more often.  Molly just adores you." 

“Thank you.” She said gently.

“C.J.” He said softly as he she turned to look at him, “My door is open if you need to talk,” He said before he left her in the living room. 

It was a couple more hours before C.J. even considered going to sleep. She had finished off the bottle of scotch and was more than drunk.  She kicked off her flats, leaving them by her luggage in the living room, before she walked towards her bedroom.  She looked at Toby’s slightly ajar room.  She knew that she could go in there and against her better judgement, she did. 

Toby turned as he heard his door open.  He saw her figure standing there momentarily before he felt her weight in her bed.  He always wanted one more night with her but not this way.  Not when she was emotional and drunk, “C.J. I don’t- “His words were cut off as her mouth covered his.  He could feel his pants stir as he tasted the scotch on her tongue.  He squeezed his eyes hard before he gently pushed her away, holding onto her shoulders, “C.J. I don’t think we should do this.  I think you should sleep off whatever funk it is that you are in.”

“But…why?” She slurred, “I know you want me!” She brushed her fingers over his semi-erect dick.

Toby felt his hips twitch as longing filled his entire body, “I do want you, but not this way.  I love you, but I know who you love.  Go to sleep so that way we can wake up in the morning and fix this,” He said softly.

The heavy silence was so loud to Toby that he swore he was going to scream if she didn’t answer soon.  He knew he was doing the right thing, but it felt so, so wrong.  He felt her turn away from him and felt her sitting up.  “C.J. I just think that you should think of everything before you act.  We aren’t coworkers anymore who could just forget this.” He murmured softly, reaching blindly before he felt her solid form. 

“Can I just sleep here?” She slurred thickly. 

“Yes,” He said soothingly before he pulled her into a hug and tucking their bodies underneath his heavy comforter.


	6. Shiny Notes

Danny walked past the kitchen, glancing just enough to notice that the mess was cleaned up.  He walked into his office, grabbing scissors out of his top drawer and cut off the hospital bracelet and let it fall onto the floor.  The silence of the house felt as if it was going to crush him.  He walked back to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and grabbed out a beer, popping off the top and taking a healthy pull before his eyes landed on the letter with her ring besides it. 

She had meant it.  Their last words had been filled with anger and she fled.  He felt as though he was in a haze as he walked towards the letter.  He unfolded the paper, seeing her beautiful handwriting against the harsh white paper.

_Danny,  
I am so sorry that we endeD this way.  I always have and always will love you more than anyone that I have ever meant and will meet in my life.  You saved my life and I will forever be indebted to you.  You are the best thing to have ever happened to me.  I know I left.  I am sorry that I broke your heart.  I hope that one day you will forgive me.  I hope that one day you will find love and true happiness.  I hope that one day you will be able to understand why I had to leave. _

_I know I didn’t leaVe you with much of a reason now.  I am sorry for that.  I know, I keep saying sorry and talking In circles.  But believe me, this is for the best and once things have settled down, I will come back for my stuff and I will never botheR you again.  I am safe and headed to Toby’s.  Let me know when I can come back for my stuff.  Like I told you once before, when I was in that horrible prison, all I could think about was you.  I wished desperately that I would see you.  I am happy that you saved me._

_Once again, I am so sorry._

_Love you always,_

_C.J._

Danny felt as though he had swallowed a rock and he was sinking fast.  He wanted to break everything and nothing.  He felt a numbness deep in his stomach as he placed the letter back on top of the counter.  He didn’t know what to say or do to help himself right now. He turned away, grabbing down the bottle of Jameson that he kept atop the fridge. 

He sat out the couch, feeling as though he was a robot.  He assumed that he was going to be able to talk to her more and figure out the why to everything.  He hoped that he would be able to soon enough.  He gulped down Jameson, feeling the alcohol burn its way into his stomach.  He sank further into the sofa as he stared at the black screen of the television.  It was when he took another sip of Jameson from the bottle that he realized he was crying.  

***

C.J. awoke with a start as Molly’s scream of joy caused her a groan of pain.  She sat up, looking around as she remembered that she was in Toby’s apartment and that her home was thousands of miles away. She covered her face, massaging her temples before she finally stood, wincing at how much the sunshine hurt her eyes.  She turned and realized that she had slept in Toby’s bed.  She felt her stomach drop as she internally chastised herself.

She walked into the connecting bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and gulped down a couple of handfuls of the cool water before she looked into the mirror.  She ran her fingers through her hair as she put her hair into a bun.   _For once, my outer appearance matches how I feel on the inside._  C.J. thought before she walked out.  C.J. froze when she heard Andrea’s voice.  She swallowed heavily and realized that she had no choice in this matter.  Besides, nothing happened between her and Toby.  At least she hoped not.  She looked down at her rumpled t-shirt and jean shorts, feeling as though she was doing a walk of shame.  She tried to smooth out the wrinkles of her shirt with no luck.  She took a deep, even breath before she walked out, smiling.

“C.J.!” Andrea said in total shock, “Oh my goodness! It’s so good to see you! I hope we didn’t wake you. When did you get in?” Andrea asked as she stood, walking towards her and gave her a brief hug.

“Its great to see you too. I am okay.  I just came out see Toby and enjoy some time in the city.” C.J. responded with an easy lie, “How are you?”

“Wonderful. I mean who knows? Before you know it, I might be President Wyatt instead of Congresswoman Wyatt.” She grinned.

“That’s amazing and I am so happy for you!” C.J. said genuinely. 

Andrea smiled, tucking her red hair back behind her ear, but before she could speak, her phone rung.  She looked at the caller idea and smiled, “Excuse me, please.  I have to take this.” She said apologetically, "But I do want to talk to you about something before you go C.J." She said softly before stepping out into the hallway.  

C.J. nodded and let her go.  She turned to Toby who already had his kids occupied by some cartoons, “Toby can I talk to you?” She questioned.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” He said before walking past her, towards the kitchen and took down two mugs for coffee.

“I…did we uhm…?” C.J. started awkwardly as she accepted her mug, not making eye contact.

“No. However, I think it’s fair that you give me an explanation.” He said honestly.

C.J. bit her lip, glancing at him briefly as she felt the heaviness once again, “I broke up with Danny,” She mumbled. 

“I know,” He said calmly, sipping his coffee as he waited for more. 

“I…I can’t tell you why.” She said honestly.

“Call him C.J. I know how much you love him and I can’t see you like this when you can go and fix it.” Toby said gently.

C.J. felt her corners of her mouth dip downwards as she looked up at him, “You can’t see me this way? Do you think I like feeling like this? Do you think I love this feeling knowing that I ripped not only my heart but Danny’s heart out of his chest?! You think I live for this sick thrill?” She questioned as she came to her full height.

“C.J. calm down.  That isn’t what I meant,” He said calmly.

“Then what did you mean?” She snapped.

“I don’t like seeing a person I love in pain!” He snapped.

C.J. looked at him feeling her heart break even more.  She questioned why she thought coming here would be a good idea.  Not only was she putting Toby in danger, she was also putting his children in danger.  She felt sick to her stomach and dumped her still warm coffee in the sink.  She hugged Toby, “Thank you for letting me stay the night but I really have to go.”

Toby swore his brain hurt from the whiplash of emotions as he hugged her back, “C.J. just stay here.”

“No, I need to go.  Just trust me. Ok?” She answered and kissed his cheek.

“What? No.  You are going to stay here,” He snapped. 

“No.  I am not.”

“Aunt C.J.!” Molly and Huck squealed in unison.  C.J. silently thanked whoever was paying attention to her.  She knew that this would cause him to back down no matter what the argument was.   

She pulled them into a tight hug and kissed their forehead’s. “Sorry to say hi and bye, but I have to go.” She said gently.

She walked back to the room, sliding her feet into her shoes and pulled on her jacket that was on the floor.  Everything about her was rumpled right now, even her armor that she needed to protect herself right now. 

***

C.J. checked into the Best Western in Brooklyn, locking the door behind her and stuffing her important things in the safe in her room.  She knew that Danny had to have read her note by now.  Now all she could wonder was if he had gotten her message.  She checked her phone for any messages and blew out a heavy sigh as she realized there was no missed phone calls or text messages.  She rubbed her forehead feeling the tension headache in her shoulders already.  She shed her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom.

She turned the handle towards the hot water, and let the water get hot as she turned towards the mirror.  She stared at herself in the mirror.  She understood why Toby was so concerned now.  As well as to why Andrea had given her such a weird look when she first saw her.  She bit her lower lip, realizing how sunken in her eyes looked.  She felt her stomach churn as she realized how pale her skin had gotten.  The stress of the secret was eating away at her and her body was telling on her.   She took a deep breath, as her eyes found the slightly indented scar from where the surgeon had to cut to reflate her lung.  She remembered how the surgeon had told her that she was lucky because her lung hadn't gotten infected.  Lucky was not how she felt at the time.  She gingerly ran her fingers over that scar.  She closed her eyes, briefly remembering how much that hurt when her rib was initially broken.  She took a deep shuddering breath before opening her eyes.

She stared at the only visible scar that was on her body that would show anytime she wore something that didn't have long sleeves.  She ran her finger down the jagged line.  The doctor had told her that it was a hypertrophic scar.  She remembered how much she struggled to properly push that word out of her mouth at first.  She had told her she was lucky because this wouldn’t cause any movement impairments.  They treated it with silicone sheets. While, it wasn’t gone it was no longer such an ugly red color.  She released a heavy breath before she stepped into the water.  She felt frustrated with how many different people told her that she was lucky.  Lucky to have survived.  Lucky to not have been raped.  Lucky to have not gotten infections.  Lucky.  Lucky.  Lucky.  She let out a heavy sigh that quickly turned into her gasping for air as she slid deeper into the tub, crying hard.  This was not how lucky should feel.  


	7. Burning Protection

C.J. walked into the corner store, opting to keep her sunglasses on as she walked around the cramped store.  She swore she could taste the patchouli that was in the air. But she was not surprised to see that   everything a person needed was in here.  She ignored her phone as Toby called, yet again.  She took a deep breath before grabbing some tampons, a couple bottles of water and some Advil.  She strolled up and down the small aisles grabbing things that she would need.  C.J. tossed some toothpaste and a new toothbrush into her basket before skimming a magazine and decided that it would make decent reading material to pass the time.

She stopped in her tracks, pushing her sunglasses up as she felt an idea spark inside of herself.  She knew that Dvir had said not to go to the police.  The last thing that she wanted was Danny to die because of her.  However, she knew that she would have a chance with Josh on her side.  That is, she hoped, if he wasn’t mad at her for what she had caused.  She grabbed the pay-as-you-go phone, putting it underneath all her other items as she checked her surroundings. 

After dropping everything off in the hotel room, she programmed only two numbers in her cheap flip phone.  Josh’s cellphone and his office number.  She swallowed hard as she headed towards Central Park.  She remembered what Simon had told her when he had watched over her.  He warned her that if she was being tracked or followed to make a call that should be private in public.  That way her attackers wouldn’t bother to attack in daylight and so that people would think she was crazy if they were listening.

C.J. bought an ice cream cone before sitting down on a park bench.  She briefly watched as people running with their dogs or playing with their kids surrounded her.  She averted her eyes from couples that we happily in love.  She took a deep breath, pulling up Josh’s office number and hit send.

“Josh Lyman.  Chief of Staff please.  This is Claudia Jean Cregg,” She said firmly as her eyes darted around her surroundings.  She felt the ice cream melt onto her hand as the wind blew her hair into her face.

She waited only a few seconds before Margaret’s voice fill her ear, “C.J.! How are you? How is the wedding planning?! I hope it isn’t too stressful! I remember how stressful it was for me!”

C.J. dumped her barely touched ice cream into the garbage as she started to walk behind a couple, “I am fine Margaret.  I don’t mean to be short, but I really need to talk to Josh.  Does he have time?” She questioned.

It was a few moments before she answered, “You’re lucky.  He has a half hour right now.  Patching you through right now.” She said softly.

“C.J. Cregg.  I will be damned! What can I do for you?” He questioned.

“I am going to call you on your cellphone.  It will not be my normal phone number, but I will need you to answer. “

“Uh sure…okay…” He responded before the line went dead. 

C.J. called his cellphone, barely one ring before he answered, “C.J. you are kind of worrying me.  What is this all about?” He questioned.

“I need you to go somewhere that you know no one will hear this.”  She said seriously, sitting on a different park bench this time.

“Hold on,” He answered.  She heard his door open and closer and heard him tell Margaret to hold his calls because he had an unscheduled meeting.

“Josh? Are you alone?” She questioned.

“Yes, now tell me what the hell is going on C.J.” He said firmly as he paced the Rose Garden.

“Is Dvir in jail? The judge said that he wasn’t going to have any contact to the outside world.”

“What? What kind of a question is that? Yes! He is in jail.”

“I don’t think that is the right Dvir.” C.J. responded boldly.

“C.J. you sound like you haven’t slept in days.  Actually, you sound like a crazy person.  What the hell are you talking about? Of course, Dvir is in jail and of course he will never be able to have contact with you.  He was condemned to three life sentences, which I think is worse than being executed.  C.J. we both- “

“He called me Josh,” She snapped thickly, “He fucking called me and sent me a courier with pictures of Danny walking down the street, with red sharpie over his neck.  He threatened to kill him if I didn’t leave him.  I can’t go to the police Josh.  This would just get filed away and nothing would happen.  I broke Danny’s heart just, so I could save him.  Do you understand that Josh? I left him a letter, in hopes that he would understand that I was warning him about Dvir.  I can’t tell him because he will kill him and me!” C.J. said as she ducked her head, wiping at her eyes.

She heard Josh’s even breathing in her ear.  It felt like an eternity before he finally answered, “How do you know it was Dvir?” He said softly.

“He said God forgot you.  I never told anyone about that.  Not even my therapist Josh.  That was the worst thing that I ever heard in my life.  There is no record in any of my statements of me telling anyone that line.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“What do you need me to do?” Josh questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Covert protection on Danny.” She said softly.

“What about you?!”

“No.  Dvir will know.  At least if this is the real Dvir.”

“We will figure this out C.J. I promise.”

“Just please protect Danny.  I don’t want him to die.  Okay? I love him Josh.”

“I know you do,” Josh said reassuringly.

“I will call you later.”

“C.J.! Wait! I have an idea!” He said smiling to himself.

***

Danny packed a suitcase.  He couldn’t sit around and had accepted Bartlett’s invitation to the farm.  He hoped the fresh air and some hard-manual labor would do him good.  It was something that he would hope for.  He took a deep breath of air, releasing it slowly as he stared at C.J.’s shoes casually sitting next to his. 

He closed his eyes before finally grabbing his shoes and zipping his luggage.  He knew it would be a long ride, so he grabbed his book that he was currently reading and headed for the door.

 

Jed was sitting in his kitchen, absent mindedly tapped his fingers against the table.  Josh had told him the truth and he didn’t like it.  He wasn’t happy when Toby had called him with the news, telling him that C.J. had broken up with Danny, but now it all made sense.  He looked up as he saw Abbey come in and sit down across from him, “Danny just left the airport.  He will be here as soon as possible depending on traffic.”

Jed nodded.  He had told Abbey that Danny and C.J. broke up but not the reason being.  The one thing that he was grateful for was the fact that they still had secret service.  He loved C.J. like a daughter and would do anything for her.  Even if it infuriated him sometimes.  He grabbed Abbey’s hand, kissing the back of it before finally smiling.

“Thank you.”

“What is on your mind Jed?”

“Nothing important.” He said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

“You are one terrible liar.” She said with a small laugh and roll of her eyes. 

Jed took a deep breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “If I could tell you, I would.” He said solemnly.  He kissed Abbey’s forehead as she realized how serious whatever it was, was. 

“Jed, is anyone hurt.  Just answer that for me and I will push for nothing else.”

“No one is hurt,” He said reassuringly.

 He watched Abbey decompress a little bit before she nodded and left.

Jed took a deep breath before he picked up his phone and punched in a familiar number.  It only rung a few times before she picked up, “Katie?”

“Sir.  It’s so good to hear from you.  How are you?”

“Jed, please,” He chided before he continued, “I need to ask a favor of you if that is okay,” He said softly, leaning back in his chair.

“What can I do for you Jed?”

“C.J. is in New York right now.  Do me a favor and check on her? She is going through some rough times right now.” He said calmly, knowing that she would easily read through his words.

“I can do that.   I could really use a girl’s night.  It has been a while since I have had one.” She admitted before she switched her phone to her other ear.

“Thank you.  I really appreciate it Katie.” He said with a smile in his voice.

 


	8. Cappuccinos with a Side of Conversations

C.J. didn’t feel any better as she headed down to the lobby.  She was happy, knowing that Danny would be safe, but she wished more than anything that she could have just come clean to him.  She was grateful, that Josh had come up with the idea, but wished she was there on the farm too…getting married.  She swiped at her eyes before sniffing and taking a deep breath.  She walked through the doors as they slid open heading out to find a coffee shop in Manhattan.

“Miss. Cregg?” One of the front desk clerks called out with a smile on her face.

“Yes?” She asked as she walked towards her.

“There was a package delivered for you, early this morning by courier.” She said politely, holding out a manila envelope. 

C.J. felt bile rising in her throat, but smiled, “Thank you,” She mumbled before accepting the package and heading towards the subway. 

***

C.J. sat outside, feeling the warmth beat down on her skin.  It was one thing she never got sick of in California.  The feeling of the sun warming your skin.  She took a deep breath before finally opening the manila envelope.  She dumped out another set of pictures, this time of her in the little bodega.  She felt a small sense of relief because they were pictures of her leaving.  Dvir didn’t know what she had bought.  She felt as though her dirty little secret was safe.  She chewed her lower lip as she flipped the picture over.

_I applaud the fact that you left Toby Ziegler and those little monsters behind.  How does it feel to already sleep with a man when you left your fiancé in the dust? Was not expecting that move! I will see you soon.  I know where you are staying.  Expect another package.  
Dvir_

C.J. felt anger boil her blood.  She hated this man more than anything and she swore that the last thing that she would was take his life.  She ripped up the picture, throwing the pieces into the envelope as her coffee arrived, “Is that garbage miss?” The waitress smiled at her politely.

“Yes.  Can you throw it out please?” She smiled. 

“Absolutely ma’am.” She said before leaving her with her cappuccino.  

She stared at all the people walking by.  Some carefree and laughing with friends or walking dogs while pushing strollers.  She looked down as she stared at her naked ring finger.  It was not something that she wanted to see.  She squeezed her eyes shut tightly before she opened them a few minutes later.  She watched as couples passed her.  Smiling.  Happy.  In love. 

She ordered another coffee before she finished her other one.  She felt like she couldn’t stomach anything else.   She closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the sky, taking a deep breath.  She stayed that way until she realized someone was talking to her.  She blinked, opening her eyes.  She felt as though she was seeing things.

“Kate?” She said in bewilderment.

“Long time no see,” She smiled, “Can I join you?”

“Absolutely!” She smiled, briefly forgetting why she was here.  She sat up slightly straighter as she Kate gave her a brief hug before sitting down.

“What brings you to my lovely coast?” She grinned as the waitress dropped off C.J.’s coffee.  She ordered a water and iced coffee.

“I just wanted to enjoy some city life at a different pace.  I am so sorry we haven’t really stayed in contact.  What have you been up to?”

Kate smiled, “Well…I am working for the United Nations as a translator and I love it.  Who would have thought? Me? Settling for normal life?” She laughed lightly before taking a sip of water.

C.J. laughed, “Maybe for now! Who knows how long that will last! Is the U.N. fun?”

“It’s a blast to see how petty ambassadors can really be.” She smirked before continuing, “What about you? How are you and Danny?”

C.J. forced a smiled as she pushed away her empty glass, pulling her second coffee her way, “Danny is fine…we were engaged for a bit.” She answered honestly, deciding not to lie for once.

“What happened?” She asked cautiously.

“It’s a long story and honestly I don’t want to talk about it.” She said as she waved her hand through the air. 

Kate leaned back slightly, thanking the waitress that brought over the coffee before looking at C.J., “Well, if you want to talk about it, here is my number that I will answer at any time.  I just want to ask one thing and I won’t push it anymore.”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay? I mean like you aren’t in danger or anything cause last time we talked, you were so happy with Danny.”

“I will be okay.  No, I am not in any danger.” She responded calmly.


	9. Hard Work and Dirty Hands

Danny threw hay into the last horse stall before wiping the sweat off the back of his forehead.  He was breathing heavier than he wanted to. He had just finished cleaning the horse stalls and the feeding was the easy part.  He smiled at Rayne before gently scratching his cheek. Danny laughed at himself slightly. The last thing he every thought he would be was a farm hand, “Eat up Rayne and when I come back I will give you a good brushing.” He said before walking back towards the house.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he climbed the stairs.  He left his boots by the front door before heading towards the kitchen. Abbey turned and smiled, “Hey.  I just made some lemonade. Want some?” She quipped as she held the pitcher in her hand.

“Please,” He smiled before sitting down.  He took a deep breath, wiping at his forehead again.  He gulped down half the glass that she handed him before he set it down on the table. Danny had been there for nearly a week now and he had adjusted to the farm work easily.

“How are you feeling Danny?” She asked as she sat across from her with her own glass of lemonade.

“Tired, but useful,” He grinned.

“You know what I mean.”

Danny was quiet for a moment, staring at the transparent yellow color of the lemonade.  He wasn’t sure how to answer. He took a deep breath, stalling time as he finished off his lemonade.  He kept his eyes on the table, “I am hurting. C.J. left me and I don’t know or understand why. I am beyond words and I wish that I knew why.  I wish that I knew why she would do this and uproot our lives. We were doing so, so good,” His voice cracked as he said good. He swallowed hard.

Abbey covered his hand with hers.  She squeezed his hand gently as she encouraged him to continue silently.  She understood his pain. She thought back briefly to the one time that she thought Jed was going to leave her, but she ended up being so wrong. 

“I wish there was more I could do to understand the why.  That is what gets me. The why. I don’t understand. We had worked on communication and everything.  I just wish I could be inside of her head for a moment to understand.”

“Give her time.  I think that she will come around to you.  She loves you more than anything. Remember that.”

“Sometimes Love doesn’t fix everything,” He whispered heavily.

***

Danny stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in his terry cloth robe, and ran a towel to get some of the water out of his hair.  He glanced at his tired body. He did a double take in the mirror as he realized his face was thinning out a bit. He nodded before walking into his bed room.  He clicked on CSPAN, and old habit, before he sat on his bed.

He paused momentarily before he pulled out the letter from C.J.  He took a deep breath, centering himself before he read the note.  Once, twice, three times before he realized how C.J.’s handwriting had become heavier on the word prison to the point it broke the paper.  He read it a forth time as the reality sunk into his head. Dvir. She had spelled out Dvir, but he didn’t understand why. He felt his hands shaking as he stood.  He quickly changed into a pair of shorts and his old Notre Dame shirt as he walked out of his room, heading towards Jed’s office.  His blood was boiling in every vein of his body. 

He walked in without knocking, “Jed! We need to talk I- “He cut himself off, turning away as he felt his cheeks redden.  He couldn’t believe he had just walked in on a president that was busy making out with his wife. He swallowed hard, stammering out an apology.

“Don’t worry,” Abbey called out, “We like to kiss, and it is a normal thing.” She pecked Jed on the forehead before leaving. 

Jed cleared his throat as Danny slowly turned around, “What is so important Danny? That you chose to barge in here and interrupt a very important meeting?” He questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

Danny took a deep breath and looked at him, trying not to think about what he just walked in on, “I…Dvir is effecting my life again.  I don’t know how. Or what he is doing or why he is doing this. But C.J. isn’t safe Jed.” He said as he finished. The silence felt so heavy to him that he didn’t know what to do. He sat when Jed pointed at the chair across from him.

“I know Danny.” He said slowly, “That is why you are here.  Because we have secret service agents that are privy as to what is going on.  Dvir threatened your life. C.J. left Toby’s to protect him and his family and left you so you weren’t killed.” Jed said honestly, “None of us are supposed to know.  That is why Josh set this up and C.J. is holed up somewhere in New York to keep you safe. Also, Kate is in New York. She doesn’t know what is going on, but she knows to keep an eye out on C.J.”

Danny could feel himself shaking, “Why does she think she has to do this alone? I saved her once and I will save her again.” He said angrily.

“Danny, what would you do if you were in her shoes?” Jed questioned.  He waited quite a few minutes before he started filling the silence, “You would do the same exact thing that she is doing right now.  You would do everything in your power to protect her from someone who did a number on you before. Am I wrong?”

Danny slowly unclenched his jaw before he finally looked at him, “What am I supposed to do? Just trust that she is going to come out of this alive and unscathed?”

“Unscathed? No.  Alive? Yes.”


	10. Jazz Music and Cocktail Dresses

C.J. walked towards the mirror.  She had styled her hair in a simple  half up, half down style with minimal makeup.  She ran her eyes up and down the length of her own body.  She hated to admit to herself that she looked amazing in this deep red dress.  She swallowed down the bile in her throat. She had gotten her instructions and planned to follow them.  She closed her eyes as she sank into her thoughts.  _ Danny, I love you and I am doing this all for you.  I promise you that you will understand…and soon. _

She walked towards the elevator, hitting the down button as she waited nervously.  She focused on taking deep breaths so that she didn’t freak out. She felt disgusted the moment she had opened the package and the dress had come out as well as a letter.

_ Be in the lobby 8pm sharp.  See you then. _

_ Dvir _

She wished in that moment that she had told Katie about what was going on so that she could have some sort of protection.  All she had was a knife in her bedside drawer and mace in her purse. She looked at her watch. It was 7:45. Fifteen minutes until she would be faced with dealing with the devil yet again. 

She looked up as the doors dinged open and she was faced with an empty elevator.  She glided in, her heels clicking against the marble flooring in the elevator as she rode down.  She closed her eyes until the doors dinged open. She looked into the lobby yet again. The smooth classical music filled her ears as she looked at the well-lit bar.  She sat down at the counter, ordering a neat scotch. She needed something to soothe her nerves before she would once again, see her attacker. 

She slowly sipped the scotch, enjoying the burn that warmed her body slowly.  She felt someone take the seat next to her. She heard a deep voice order a Manhattan before she decided to glance at this stranger.  She noticed that he was in a suit, lean build, with salt and pepper hair. In other words, attractive. 

“Excuse me?” He said.

C.J. set her empty glass on the bar in front of her, not saying anything but jumped when she felt her arm being tapped, “Oh? Yes?” She said as she angled her body towards him.

“Excuse me if I am being too intrusive, but you are a very attractive woman that is alone, and may I buy you a drink?” He asked politely.

“I…” C.J. stopped herself.  He was right. She was alone, and she wasn’t engaged anymore.  She felt herself smiling as she heard herself saying, “Sure you can.”

“I am Noah Jones.” He smiled warmly, extending his hand.

She smiled, taking his hand, “C.J. Cregg.”

She watched as he cocked his head to the right slightly, “That name sounds very similar.”

“I used to be the White House Press Secretary,” She smiled.

“I must be the luckiest guy alive to be buying you a drink,” He smiled as he tried to flag down the bartender.

“You wish you were the luckiest guy,” Dvir said smoothly as he slid his hand onto C.J.’s back. She had to fight herself from cringing from him.  She forced a smiled as she watched him pull a twenty out and slap it onto the bar, “But I will be acquiring her attention for the rest of the night Mr.?”

“Jones.” He responded sharply. 

“Well, Mr. Jones, you are just as uncommon as your name.  I will be taking my lady on a date now.” 

“Pardon my manners, but I don’t think that she wants to go with you.” He responded as he squared his shoulders. 

“You are pardoned, but if she didn’t want to go out, I wouldn’t be allowed to do this,” Dvir said. 

Before C.J. could even react, Dvir’s lips were covering hers and gone.  It took her a second to even register what was going on as Dvir lead her away.  

“What makes you think that I won’t scream in the middle of this lobby?” She hissed to him as they walked towards the doors once her brain wasn’t frozen anymore by shock. 

“The fact that if you do, I will kill Daniel Concannon.” He said simply, “Excuse my intrusion.  I had to make him shut up.” 

She swallowed hard as he took her out the doors, “Why are you doing this?” She questioned.

“I told you that I am not done with you.  Simple as that.” He said, fixing his tie before he hailed for a taxi.

“How did you get into America? You were blacklisted.” She said angrily.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Yes,” She said slowly.

“Any twins?” He questioned.

“No.” She watched as he turned away from her, opening the door to the cab to let her in.  She hesitated before she walked towards him. She felt him grip her arm tightly as she felt his warm breath on her cheek and neck.

“Twins that are loyal for you, will go to jail for you.  Especially identical ones,” He purred.

***

Jazz filled the air around them as their drinks sat on the table with the food.  C.J.’s was barely touched as Dvir’s was almost gone.

“You look wonderful in that dress.  I knew that you would. Do you want to dance?”

C.J. felt even more irritated, “Cut the bullshit Dvir.  Why are you not done with me? You have done more than enough to ensure that I would never forget about you.” She snapped.  She watched as he calmly put his fork down, patting the napkin against his lips before he finally looked at her.

“You got away from me.  No one has ever gotten away from me.  Do you understand that? You won’t be getting out of here alive.  I just wanted to make sure that you got one more night out on the town before you died.  Every woman with class deserves that.” He answered coldly, “Now please, enjoy your food and drink.”

C.J. felt as though her stomach had fallen out of her body, “Please, just leave me alone.” She whispered, “I did nothing wrong to you.”

“Pleading will get you nowhere.” He said as he finished his drink.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few moments before she finally opened them.  She grabbed her Peach Bellini and finished it off in two sips, “I am going to the bathroom and I want another drink.” She said before she stood to go.  He reached out, grabbing her wrist, “If you don’t come back, Mr. Concannon will die,” He said warningly.

She tugged her wrist away before going to the bathroom.  She walked in there, nodded to the bathroom attendant before she walked into the stall.  She reached into her purse and grabbed out her phone. She went through her contacts before she stared at Danny’s number.  She pressed call before she chose to chicken out.

“C.J.?” He questioned.

“I love you Danny.” She mumbled.

“I know.”

“More than life.”

“I know,” He murmured soothingly.

“You figured it out?”

“Yes.”

“Danny, please don’t hate me,” She said as her voice shook.

“I don’t hate you.  I love you too.”

“I have to go Danny, but just always remember how much I love you.” She said as she sniffled, staring at the ceiling so her tears weren’t obvious.”

“I will see you soon C.J.  I love you.” He said softly.

C.J. lingered for a moment, hearing his confidence in her that she didn’t have right now. She swallowed hard, before she left her stall, and cleaned up her makeup before she left.  She made her way back to the table, sitting down across from Dvir. She realized that her drink had been refreshed and her appetizer cleared away. 

“I took the liberty to order for you.” He said evenly, as he sat back in his seat.  He drank her in. He had not expected this all to go so smoothly. He had expected a fight, but then again love made people weak.

“Who said I was hungry?” She shot back as she started to drink her second Bellini. 

“Have you eaten at all today?”

“That was rude.”

“It is a fair question,” He shot back.

“Yes,” She said in annoyance.

“Is this how your dates normally go?”

“I am normally in company that I like,” She answered as she finished off her drink.

“Pity,” He answered with a quick shake of his head.

“Whatever,” She said as she looked away.  She ordered another drink as she felt Dvir move closer to her.  She swallowed down half of her drink as their food arrived. He had ordered her carbonara.  If this was another story, she would have been impressed. Instead she felt light headed and slightly sick.  She widened her eyes, rolling them slightly. She felt as though the entire room was swirling and her stomach was twisting. 

She looked at Dvir, “What the fuck?” she slurred as she watched him signal for the check.

“I couldn’t risk a fight Miss. Cregg.”


	11. Stable Pacing

Danny felt as though he was good for nothing.  He looked at the horses, throwing the hay into their stalls before the sun rose.  He hadn’t been able to sleep last night. He knew that C.J. was in New York and that she was to meet Dvir, at least he assumed so...the person that was supposed to be in jail. Meanwhile, he was stuck here, on a farm in New Hampshire, tending to horses with the Secret Service not letting him leave.  This was the worst feeling in his life.  He felt his jaw clench shut before he closed his eyes to take some calming breaths.  He knew if he scared the horses that would be bad for him. 

He walked out, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.  He could feel the morning dew still in the air as he started walking around the outside of the barn. Dvir had nearly ruined his life once. He thought he set it straight. It didn’t make any sense to him as to how Dvir was not in jail right now.  He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he made his second lap around the bar. He wondered how he could manage to stay here.  He paused only momentarily as chickens ran across his path.  He picked his pace up again wanting to do another lap around the bar.  This was at least calming him down. 

“Danny? Where are you?" Abbey called out, "Come get some coffee." 

 

He looked up, stopping close to the front doors of the barn, facing the house, as he saw Abbey carrying two mugs of hot coffee.  Just what the doctor ordered. Literally.

 

“Looks like you could use some.” Abbey called out as he came closer to her, she extended the mug outwards.

 

“Thanks,” He smiled, taking his mug gratefully.

 

“Talk to me Danny.”

 

“I don’t know what to say honestly,” He sighed heavily. 

 

“You have to trust in her Danny,” She said softly.  She patted the open seat next to her on the porch swing.  He paused a moment before he joined her. Abbey started to rock them gently.  

 

“It’s not her that I have a problem with trusting,” He said thoughtfully, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip of his drink.  He glanced at Abbey before he continued, “I saved her last time...Abbey the way that I found her. I had never seen her so bruised and broken and, well, not herself.  It would break my heart to see her that way again.” He said quietly, "She has worked so hard to be where she is now and it would break my heart to see her have to start all over again.  I mean how did this even happen?! He is supposed to be in jail!" 

 

Abbey didn’t respond as they fell into a comfortable silence.  She watched a couple chickens cross their paths and leave before she inhaled the crisp morning air deeply, “Danny, what would you do if someone threatened to kill C.J. because they were infatuated with you.” 

 

“Get them thrown in jail or, if it came to it, kill them.” He said honestly. 

 

“Exactly, and do you know what women are told when they go to police? They are told to give the guy another chance.  They are told that they are just imagining their situation.   They are told that boys will be boys. It is the twenty-first century and we are still dealing with this. Women are.  Because of this ignorance, women are backed into a corner.  One of two things happen.  More likely than not, the woman dies.  The other one, well she goes to jail on murder charges that should be self defense that should have never come about in the first place.  This is because she isn't taken seriously.  So, do you know what C.J. is doing? She is taking care of the problem.  Herself. All the while she wholeheartedly believes that she is doing the right thing. She isn’t doing this to prove to you that she is better than the pain that was inflicted upon her. She is doing this to show that she can stop having pain inflicted upon her to save you.” 

 

“Then why don’t we send in swat or something?” He quipped angrily. 

 

“Do you really think that three secret service agents can protect us from Missionaries? How many did they kill last time when C.J. had protection?” She answered. 

 

Danny dropped his eyes, “I...I just want her home and safe.” He mumbled. 

 

Abbey squeezed his knee, nodding gently, “I know.  But if you try to bring her home now, she will never forgive you, or herself if one of her loved ones are hurt,” She said softly. 


	12. Blurry Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention how to get a fire sprinkler started from a ceiling. I had to do some research, but I honestly recommend for you not to do this unless in an emergency situation.

C.J. felt extremely hungover, to say the least.  She rolled her eyes, hoping that blinding light wouldn’t impale her.  She looked around the barely lit room with slited eyes. She was on a soft bed, but not in her Hotel. That was for sure.  She swallowed hard, not daring to move in fear that she would throw up. She looked around as far as her eyes would allow.  She took a deep breath, happy that she wasn’t feeling pain anywhere. 

 

“You can sit up.  The roofie only has minimal side effects compared to GHB.  I hear that drug can be rather nasty.” He said as he loosened his tie.  

 

C.J. closed her eyes, wishing briefly that she wasn’t caught up in this mess all over again as she sat up slowly.  She took another deep breath, as she felt the room still spinning slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, “What the fuck?” She glanced down at her body, feeling relief that she had on her same dress.  

 

“A lady never swears,” He chided before he set his empty glass on the table next to him. 

He stood, walking towards her, “Have you ever been so infatuated with someone that you swore you would do anything to have them? Even if it meant having the patience of a thousand men?”

 

C.J. looked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  She nodded her answer as she thought of Danny. 

 

“That is how I feel about you.” He said simply, sitting on the corner of the bed. 

 

C.J. felt herself physically recoil from him, “You kidnapped me and tortured me because of Frost! How the fuck do you think that is love?!” She snapped. 

 

“I realized it when you were out of my life.” He said as he moved towards her, “I watched for a single glimpse of you while that awkward little man, Will Bailey? Held your previous position.  I can admit to having a sick twisted notion of what love is. But I know that infatuation is different from love. Infatuation is what I have of you. Once I have you, I will be done with you.” He explained calmly, “You were the only one that got away from me and you will not get away from me again.”  

 

“You will never have me,” She answered evenly as she squared her shoulders, setting her jaw. 

 

Dvir grabbed her wrist, pulling her so close that their noses nearly touched, “I should have killed Daniel Concannon the moment you bought that burn cellphone.  Ah! You think I didn’t know about that? I figured what the hell, I would let you get him to safety. Might as well let you have some peace of mind. It will be nice to die with that,” He smiled. 

 

C.J. twisted her wrist, trying to get it out of his grasp, “I won’t be dying.” She answered firmly.  It felt as though it was happening in slow motion but she could not react fast enough. She felt her stomach churn as his lips touched hers.   She quickly pushed him off. 

 

“I will tell you what? Why don’t you go into the bathroom, slip into what I bought you and freshen up?” He quipped as he stood. 

 

C.J. rubbed the back of her hand against her lips as she felt bile rise up her throat.  She was tired and didn’t know how she would get out of this one. She stood, looking up at him slightly, and slapped him across the face.  Hard. 

 

“I deserve that.  I will give you that once but don’t think I will allow a second time.” He said firmly, “I am just trying to give you a nice night before I kill you.”  

 

She took a deep breath before she turned away, heading for the bathroom. She saw her purse sitting on the television stand and grabbed it.   She knew that she needed to get out of this. She would rather die than ever share a bed with this monster. Now that she knew and understood how deep it went, she knew that she would have to kill him or it would never be over.  

 

She shut and locked the door behind her.  She looked around, trying to find anything to help her as she ignored the black nightie.  She knew what that was for and refused to acknowledge it. She leaned against the sink, dropping her head into her hands as she felt her throat tighten and tears burning behind her eyelids.  

 

She took a few deep breaths before rolling her neck and staring at the ceiling.  She stared at the sprinkler attached to the ceiling. The sprinkler. Fire. Firemen.  Protection. She clicked open her purse, grabbing out her pack of matches. She stood on the toilet, happy for once that she had the habit of having these.  Her father had conditioned her to always have this or a lighter. It was an easy way to strike up a conversation. 

 

She smiled to herself as she knew that if she set this one off, she would hope that it would trigger an alarm somewhere else.  She took a deep breath and lit one match, closing her eyes as she said a short, quiet prayer. C.J. opened her eyes and lit all of them on fire.  It didn’t even take ten seconds before the sprinkler went off. She grabbed the towel off the rack, and her purse off the counter. She grabbed a towel and robe before throwing open the door as hard as she could.  She was drenched. 

 

She heard Dvir stumble backwards as she ran out into the hallway.  She yanked the handle on the fire alarm and ran as fast as she could for the staircase.  She ran down the stairs as she held on tightly to the railing. She knew that she was going to be hurting in the morning but was grateful as more people joined her in fleeing from the non existent fire. 

 

She exited on the third level, pulling her dress up.  She tied her skirt so that it wasn’t visible from underneath the robe.  She tied it tightly around her waist before she walked calmly with the flow on the staircase and followed them out of the hotel.  She looked around, grateful that she didn’t see Dvir as she walked away from the large group of people. She could heard the sirens as she headed towards her hotel. 

 

***

 

She knew she didn’t have much time.  God only knew when Dvir would show. She was sure that she at least stunned him with the door.  She threw her wet dress into the garbage and pulled on her pajamas before she brushed her teeth.  

 

She stared at herself in the mirror.  She looked so worn out. She knew that she needed to end this and end it soon. 

 


	13. False Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a second chapter quite recently because it is Easter! I figured, why not?

Josh paced his office.  He wish that he still had Donna by his side but Margaret was very, very helpful, “Margaret!” He called as he ran his hand over his face.  He was still waiting to hear back from the Israeli ambassador as to whether or not it was the real Dvir in jail. He found it unbelievable that it had been a week since his inquiry and there was still nothing heard from them. 

 

“Yes Josh?” She answered as she poked her head in. 

 

“When is my next meeting?” 

 

“Ten minutes with President Santos.” 

 

“Have you heard anything from them?” 

 

“No sir.  Sorry.” Margaret answered sincerely. 

 

“Get them on the phone.” 

 

“Okay,” She said as the door closed. 

 

He turned staring as his phone lit up red on line one.  He yanked the phone out of the cradle, gripping it tightly, “One week.  I have waited an entire  _ week _ for you to find out whether or not there is a certain prisoner there.  How hard is it to look up a damn file and do a DNA test?!” Josh could feel himself breathing heavily as he waited for an answer.  

 

“Sir.  I wish I could answer you with a better answer than this.  The person that is in jail is not. Dvir. It is his identical twin brother.” The Ambassador Zaheid said gently. 

 

Josh leaned heavily on his desk as he felt his stomach churn.  He had hoped that C.J. was mistaken, but he now knew for sure that this wasn’t the case.  He had to get someone out to her. He focused on breathing as he brought himself upright. He picked up the phone from his desk before he answered slowly, “How long have you known?” 

 

The ambassador paused before answering, “A month after he was condemned to jail.” 

 

Josh slammed the phone into the cradle.  He felt his hands shaking as he looked at the singular door that separated his door from the Oval Office.  He knew what he had to do. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. It was only a moment before he heard the faint answer. 

 

“Sir, I need your help.  C.J. Cregg is in danger.” He announced. 


	14. Key Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of sexual assault and contains heavy violence. If you are triggered by this, please read with caution.

C.J. woke with a start as Dvir’s hand covered her mouth, “Holy shit are you stupid.” He hissed.  She struggled against him, “You are good. You know that? I was not expecting that. Or the fact that you nearly knocked me unconscious with a fucking door.” 

 

C.J. calmed down when he removed his hand from her mouth, “I won’t sleep with you,” She spat angrily.

 

Dvir sighed heavily, “If that is how you truly feel, I am sorry.” He said he pinned her hands over her head, “But this is something you will not have a final say in.” 

 

C.J. felt her eyebrows shoot up her forehead.  She couldn’t believe what was happening. She moved her entire body trying to shove him off of her.  All she needed was one hand, “HELP!” She screamed, “HELP ME! SOMEONE!” She screamed as she felt her throat burn with how hard she was screaming. 

 

He scowled, and slapped her hard.  C.J. felt her head snap to the left as stars swam into her vision.  She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke to her, “When I had you in my home, you were sweetest tasting fruit I ever had in my life.” 

 

C.J. felt herself stiffen.  She had a rape kit administered when she had gone to the hospital.  It had come back negative. She felt an anger erupt inside of her as something snapped.  “You are done violating my life,” She hissed. She threw her head forward, hearing a satisfying crack of his nose as she felt the pressure on her wrists disappear. She shoved him off and sat up to try to get some space between their bodies. 

 

“You bitch!” Dvir snapped.  He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back, “I am going to kill you!” He snapped, punching her in the face.  Hard. C.J. felt the pain of the radiate through her jaw and up her cheek bone.  

 

She tasted the metallic tang of blood flood her mouth as she reached blindly for something.  She screamed as he threw her off the bed. She felt as though all the breath was knocked out of her body as she started to crawl towards her door.  Dvir grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him. She felt the front of her shirt roll up as the carpet burned her stomach. She flipped herself over, and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. 

 

She watched as he doubled over, groaning loudly.  She stumbled to her bedside table as she yanked open the top drawer, and pulled out the hunter’s knife.  She turned as she saw Dvir coming towards her, “Stay away from me!” She snapped. She grabbed one of the lamps. 

 

“Or what? You are going to kill me?” Dvir snarled with a devilish smirk, “You are one hell of a fighter.  Do you know that?” He questioned, “It gets me all hot and bothered!” 

  
  


“I get it from my mom,” She sneered as she threw the lamp.  She watched as he ducked before she ran towards the door. She felt herself get yanked backwards, as she dropped the knife before her body was slammed into the wall. She clawed at his hand that was wrapped around her throat.  

 

She stared at Dvir as she gasped for breath, “No one ever gets away from me,” He hissed, pulling out his own knife as he cut her shirt from the collar to the bottom of the shirt. She felt the sting of the shallow cut above her belly button and a little below her belly button  She clawed at his hand again as the vision around her eyes started to go black. She tried to kick him in the balls again, but couldn’t figure out the right angle. She choked for air desperately before she remembered one of Butterfield’s tricks. She swung her arms out and clapped her hands over both his ears.  She knew that would throw off his balance. 

 

She fell to the floor gasping for air.  She coughed hard as she watched him stumble away from her.  She pushed her body forward, as she fought exhaustion to get to the knife before he could.  She groaned as she grabbed the handle. She pushed herself upwards as she reached for the handle on the door.  

 

Dvir grabbed her by her hair, yanking her backwards again.  She stumbled back but stayed upright. She screamed as she felt his knife enter her shoulder by her collar bone, “I AM DONE WITH YOU!” She screamed as he pulled the knife out of her body.  She twisted her body and buried her knife into his neck. 

 

She watched as his eyes widened in horror as the grip on her hair slacked.  She let go of the handle as he fell to his knees. She felt a mixture of emotions.  She screamed as her door was kicked open. She turned and saw Kate standing there, holding a gun.  Kate took in the scene and walked towards her, “Are you okay?” She questioned as she walked towards C.J. 

 

C.J. pulled her shirt closed over her chest as she looked at her and nodded.  She turned and looked at Dvir, gasping for breath. She had been okay with jail the first time, not this time.  In one swift move, she bent over and yanked the knife out. 

 

“I am done with you.” She said, dropping the bloodied knife beside his body as he crumpled to the floor. 

 

Kate re-holstered her gun, before she grabbed a towel from the bathroom.  She applied pressure to C.J.’s shoulder before saying, “President Santos told me to come check on you.  Looks like all those self defense classes from Ron paid off,” She said gently. 

 

***

After C.J. had given her statement to the detective, she looked to Kate, “Thank you,” She said before she looked downwards at the IV in her hand.  It felt like history was repeating itself all over again. 

 

“I wish you would have told me what was going on,” Kate said softly as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. 

 

“I know, but I just couldn’t.  I am sorry. I know that you must be mad at me.  I just couldn’t put you at risk.” She explained gently. 

 

“You think you could put me at risk? I am trained to fight.  I am trained for this sort of situation. There is no way that you could have put me at risk.  Do you understand that?” She quipped as she finally sat down. 

 

C.J. looked at her blanket covered feet.  The hospital wanted to keep her overnight for observations because of all the abuse her body had taken, “I just wanted Danny safe and sound.  I wasn't thinking.” 

 

“No, you really weren’t.” Danny answered before Kate could.  

 


	15. The Smell of Leather and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Sexual Assault

C.J. woke up groggily in her bed and glanced at the alarm clock.  It was seven-thirty in the morning. She took a deep breath and felt the other side of the bed.  It was empty. She bit her lip and wrapped herself in the quilt blanket before she walked towards the kitchen.  She was grateful that Hollis had put her on sabbatical as soon as he had heard what happened. She trusted her staff and didn’t worry about it.  She was also grateful that Abbey and Jed had made her stay with them. 

 

She pulled the blanket tighter around herself as she headed for the swinging chair on the porch.  She breathed in the crisp air when she realized the barn light was on. Her and Danny had gotten into a huge argument about never crippling to that type of pressure ever again. She sighed heavily as she heard footsteps coming towards her.  She looked over at Abbey and smiled. 

 

“Morning,” She said softly.  

 

“How did you sleep?” Abbey quipped as she sat down next to her.  She gave C.J. a hot mug of tea before she got comfortable. 

 

“Fine, thank you,” She smiled as she blew on the rising steam.  

 

“What the hell happened in that hotel room C.J.?” 

 

C.J. took a sip of her tea, pausing a moment before she answered, “I...I killed him.” She whispered, “All of this, it is finally over,” She mumbled as she brushed her hair out of her face, unable to use her left hand. 

 

“That is not what I am talking about.”

 

“Then what are you asking?”

 

“You came back and now you flinch slightly with every touch from Danny or Jed.  I know that Dvir must have wrecked your mental state, but I think it was something else.” 

 

C.J. fell silent.  She hated, that in this moment, Abbey could read her like a book.  She didn’t tell Danny what Dvir had said to her and she sure as hell hadn’t said anything to the detective about it.  She took another sip of her tea, grateful that Abbey was giving her time, but she could feel her eyes on her. She knew that it would help her to say something.  But she didn’t know if it had actually happened and now she would never get confirmation. 

 

C.J. took a deep breath, “Dvir said that I was the sweetest tasting fruit in his house when I was there.” She whispered.  She could feel Abbey tense up next to her. 

Abbey was quiet for a moment.  She had wished that she was wrong but now she didn’t know what to think, “How...I know this is such a stupid question, but I mean, are you okay?” 

 

“I didn’t feel different in that way when I left his horrible house.  I don’t think I was. He...he might have just said that to get some sick twisted fantasy with me.  Now...now I will never know,” She answered. She wiped at her cheeks when she realized that they were wet.  

 

“What can I do for you?” Abbey asked as she glanced at her, cautiously squeezing her knee. 

 

“I don’t know,” She answered truthfully, shrugging heavily.  She looked up as she saw Danny coming towards them. 

 

“Have you told him?”

 

“No.” 

 

“I think you should,” Abbey said gently as she stood, “I am going to get him a cup of coffee.” 

 

Danny jogged up as he saw C.J. hiding her face in the blanket.  He felt his heart drop. He knew that something was off with her but he didn’t know what exactly it was.  He swallowed the fear down as he took the steps by two before crossing over to her. He grabbed one of the chairs, pulling it along with him before he sat in front of her. 

 

“C.J.? What’s wrong babe?” He asked gently before he laid his hands on her knees. 

 

C.J. took a deep breath as she stared upwards.  She struggled to find her words. She knew that Danny would be heart broken.  She knew that he would do anything and everything to help her. He had proven it once before and wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.  She took a few deep breaths, enjoying the feel of her lungs expanding. She knew that this would be the hardest thing that she would ever have to tell him.  She took another shaky breath as she felt her mug of tea cooling in her hands. 

 

“Before….before Dvir died,” She took another deep breath as she looked everywhere but at Danny,  “Before Dvir died, he told me that he sexually assaulted me.” She choked out as she felt fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.  

 

 Danny felt his jaw clench as his eyebrows furrowed, “I am going to kill that fucker.” 

 

“I already did,” C.J. said with a morbid laugh.  She swallowed thickly before she finally looked at him.  She saw the hurt in his eyes and that broke her heart. She wanted to help him so much, but in this moment, she didn’t know how to help herself. 

 

“What can I do for you?” Danny asked softly, taking her hand into his. 

“I don’t know.  That’s the problem.  I don’t know how to deal with this.  It...I don’t know if it is or isn’t true and now I will never know.” She answered honestly. 

 

“We will do what we did last time and work together and figure this all out.  Okay?” 

 

C.J. nodded her response as Abbey rounded the corner with a cup of coffee for Danny.  

 

***

 

Danny pulled his favorite Notre Dame shirt over his head before he climbed into bed with C.J. and felt her breath against his neck as he rested his chin atop her head.  He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. 

 

“I don’t know how you do it,” He murmured. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You are so, so strong.  You put your loved ones first and think nothing of it.  Not everyone does that. I don’t think you realize how strong you are.” 

 

“Danny, if I was strong, I would have just pushed for the death penalty.” 

 

Danny bit his lip, “I don’t know if Dvir revealed it to you, but the reason why Santos asked Kate to help you was because Dvir never made it to jail in the first place. “ 

 

C.J. felt her body tense as Danny’s hand stopped moving.  She pulled away as she looked at him, “What?” She whispered. 

 

“No one knew.  Not until hours before you had killed Dvir.  It was his brother in jail.” He said softly. 

 

“How long did Israel know?” 

 

“I don’t know.  Honestly,” Danny said softly before he pulled her close again.  Encasing her in his arms. 

 

C.J. sniffled, not bothering to hide the fact that she was crying as she shook against Danny.  She was so frustrated that it was unfair. She wanted to hurt someone. She wanted her pain gone.  She had almost lost everything after all the hard work she had done because of some sick fuck. C.J hugged Danny tightly as she smelled a hit of wet leather on his skin beneath his soap.  She cried until she had nothing left in her. 

 

Danny waited patiently.  He slowly pulled back and looked at her, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes, “I love you Claudia Jean.  I swear to God in this moment, if anyone tries to hurt you again, I will kill them. I will not hesitate. You don’t deserve this pain.  You don’t deserve to be hurting so much. Do you understand that? I love you.” He murmured and gave her a sweet kiss before pulling her into a hug. 

 

C.J. was grateful for the easy silence.  It was the best thing that could happen to her in this moment.  

 


	16. Calming Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my stab at smut! I felt it was time to release a chapter like this!

“C.J.?” Danny said as he sat up.  She looked over at him, taking her sunglasses off,  “I know this might not be the appropriate place to talk about this, but I really want to say this to you.  I know that you know you hurt me. I don’t care about that. But I just...I want you to know that you can come to me for anything.  I mean anything. I don’t ever want you to isolate yourself because you think it will protect me. Ahkay?” He questioned gently. 

 

“I promise,” She murmured, giving him a chaste kiss, “Now, do you want some more sunscreen on your shoulders? They are turning a little pink.” 

 

“How about we change into the clothes we brought and go get some food? I am starving,” He grinned. 

 

“Normal spot? I can really go for some kung-pow chicken.” She grinned. 

 

“Anything you want babe,” He grinned before pushing himself up and off the sand. 

***

C.J. felt drunk from all the sun that she just soaked up as her and Danny headed up to their bedroom.  She tossed her hat onto the bed before she tied her hair up into a bun. This had been the perfect day.  Just time spent with Danny. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind before his lips found her shoulder blade.  She closed her eyes, as she felt him pull her closer. 

 

Danny felt himself smiling as he heard her small intake of breath when he kissed the sensitive spot on where her jaw met her neck.  She felt his hand push down one of the straps on her dress as he kissed her shoulder. He turned her so he could look into her eyes.  

 

He ran his fingers over her cheek before he pulled her into a deep kiss.  C.J. groaned as she tasted the salt from the fries on his tongue still as well as the beer he had been drinking.  They had ended up at a bar instead of their normal Chinese restaurant. She felt her body scream for him as her fingers found the buckle on his pants.  She felt confused as his hand held hers. 

 

“Let me love you,” He murmured before he guided her back to the bed.  

 

“Okay,” She whispered as she laid backwards on the bed, looking up at him.  

 

Danny felt her hips rise to meet his as he pulled her into another kiss.  His hands held her hips as he slowly pulled away from their kiss. He kissed down her sun tanned neck, as his hand found her knee, slowly working his way up. 

 

He felt her become putty in his hands as he nuzzled her neck, fluttering kisses over her collarbones.  He found the zipper to her plum colored dress before he started to pull it downwards. C.J. turned her neck, giving him more skin to as her hands slipped underneath his shirt.  She shivered as she felt his fingers dance down her spine as if he was playing a piano. 

 

She watched the way his eyes softened as he pulled her dress off, “You are just so beautiful,” He murmured.  C.J. felt herself smile as she brushed her fingers over his hard cock hearing him groan lowly. She giggled as his beard tickled her as he kissed her neck again.  He pulled back slightly and gently ran his fingers down her arm. He trailed kisses behind his fingers. 

 

Danny pulled her bun out, drinking in the way her hair swam around her.  He smiled to himself, before he watched her take off her bra. He kissed down, taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth, suckling as he heard her groan louder as his other hand kneaded her breast.  He pulled back as his hand trailed downwards, “I want you Danny.” 

 

Danny grinned, as his fingers played with the band on her panties.  He pushed her panties aside as he dipped his fingers into folds, groaning at how wet she was.  He kissed down her stomach, until he was nestled between her thighs. He kissed at her sensitive inner thighs as he felt her fingers run through his hair.  He enjoyed the way she encouraged him with moans and whimpers. Her way of begging for more. 

 

He smirked as he heard her hiss in frustration as he kissed her other inner thigh.  He finally started rubbing her clit with his thumb as he delved his tongue in and out of her wet folds.  He felt her tug his hair slightly, as he felt himself get harder for her. 

 

C.J. groaned as she felt him slip a finger inside of her.  She felt her hips grinding against his face as she felt her stomach clenching.  Had it really been that long? She felt his whiskers against her thighs as he moved his head from side to side, “Oh god! Danny!” She groaned. 

 

Danny moved his fingers faster as he flicked his tongue faster against her clit. 

 

Danny obliged.  He pulled off her panties after she had pushed her boxers off.  He kissed her deeply as he entered her wet folds. They groaned in unison as they found their slow rhythm.  They weren’t in a rush. They were making love. Danny licked a beat of sweat off her neck as he made long, slow strokes in out of her.  He ran his hand up and down her long, beautiful legs before he grabbed her hips. 

 

“Oh! Danny!” C.J. breathed, biting his shoulder as she felt a familiar warmth beginning to spread throughout her body.  

 

He gently rubbed her clit as he covered her mouth with his.  It wasn’t long before he felt her walls clenching him. He started going faster as he felt her getting closer to climax.  He groaned as she dug her nails into is shoulders. 

 

“Danny!” She screamed as she climaxed on him.  

 

Danny grunted through his final thrusts before he came inside of her.  He caught his breath before he pulled her into his arms. “I love you,” He murmured, kissing her neck. 

 

“I love you too,” She smiled as she curled her body into him.  She let her eyes slide shut as she felt Danny run his fingers over her cheek.  She smiled to herself, revealing in the moment.  This was the most relaxed and loved she had felt in months.  She pulled Danny into a lazy, but loving kiss as she felt his bear scratch her cheek slightly.  She smiled her to herself, breaking the kiss.  

She cuddled into Danny even more as he pulled the cover over themselves.  She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  It reminded her of the ever strong and steady ocean.  


	17. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to be leaving you on a cliff hanger for a bit, but with in a small amount of time, my life will be very busy. I hope you all understand and I promise that I have two separate stories in the works. The next part of this story continuation and then a completely different one. I hope that you all like it! I am eternally grateful with all of the comments and kudos and words of encouragement! You all are amazing! Once again, if you would like something written for you, please leave it in the comments and I will try to get to it as soon as possible! Thank you once again! xo Cosmic

Abbey had wanted to get them a real quartet but C.J. thought that would be too much work.  Abbey stood behind C.J. as she finished pinning the final curl, “You look beautiful Claudia Jean.  Your parents would be so proud of you,” She said softly, squeezing her shoulders as she smiled to her by the mirror. 

 

“Thank you,” C.J. smiled before she stood, “Thank you for letting us do this on your farm.  I couldn’t think of a better place to do this wedding,” She smiled. 

 

Abbey smirked, “Sure you could have, we just wouldn’t let you.” 

 

C.J. let out a hearty laugh before she calmed down a bit.  She swiped at her eyes before she looked away, “I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to get here.  Once he showed up again and took me away from Danny….again….I thought I was never going to get to this part of my life.” C.J. admitted. 

 

“That is what he wanted you to think and look at what you showed him,” Abbey said softly, “Girls fight back.” She grinned. 

 

“Now come on.  Jed has been talking nonstop about walking you down the aisle and it is driving me crazy,” She laughed.  

 

***

 

Donna held C.J.’s bouquet as they stood in front of their friends and family.  It was a small and cozy wedding that was perfect for them. C.J. couldn’t take her eyes off Danny as Will spoke.  She didn’t know where he was but she knew that she was almost there. 

 

Danny memorized this C.J. standing in front of him.  It was an image he swore that he would never forget for his entire life.  The day that he got to promise himself to her for the rest of his life. 

 

“Mr. Concannon, would you like to say your vows?” Will said as  Danny reached into his pocket. 

 

“Absolutely,” He answered before clearing his throat, “I love the sound of your voice.  I love your smile. I love your laughter. Most importantly, I love you. Patience can be a virtue, or a pain in the ass.  Depending on who you ask. But when it came to you, waiting was the best thing I ever did. Waiting for you to see how much I love you.  Waiting for you to trust me. Waiting for you to see me as more than a reporter. All of the waiting I did was worth it and something that I will never forget.  Why? Because I don't regret it. I knew that one day, I would get to marry you and share a life with you. I knew that one day, hopefully sooner rather than later, we'll have a family.  I knew that I would have you. Fully. I promise that no matter how frustrating we can be to each other, I will not give up. I will fight for you and show you every day of my life that I can make yours better.  I promise that until my heart stops beating, you will be the happiest woman alive.” He said softly. 

 

C.J. gently wiped at her cheek.  She wondered how her vows would make him feel.  She cleared her throat before she took an even, calming breath. “The day I met you, I knew that you were trouble.  From the way that you looked at me, to the way you spoke to me. I knew that I wanted that kind of trouble in my life.  I knew that I would want to wake up in the mornings and see your scruffy face. That I would want to hear your voice when I am sad.  I knew that I would want to feel the comfort of your arms around me while we watch movies together. I knew that I would to anything and everything in my power to be able to return home to you every single day that I am alive.” She said softly. 

 

Will cleared his throat, slightly struggling to continue as he looked at the small gathering, “Do you, Claudia Jean Cregg take Daniel Concannon as your lawfully wed husband?” 

 

“I do,” She smiled. 

 

“Do you, Daniel Concannon, take Claudia Jean Cregg as your lawfully wed wife?” 

 

“I do,” He smiled. 

 

“I now declare you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride!” Will smiled. 

 

Danny pulled her close, “I love you,” He mumbled on her lips before kissing her deeply.   They broke apart breathlessly before walking down the aisle together. 

 

***

 

The twinkling fairy lights in the tee made everything feel as though everything was that more magical as Danny and C.J. slow danced to their song.  C.J. had her face nuzzled into Danny as they lost themselves even more in each other. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder, “This was the most perfect day,” He murmured.

 

“I agree,” She said softly as the song wound down and the slowly pulled apart. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Toby smiled as his eyes flinted between C.J. and Danny. 

 

“Enjoy,” Danny smiled as he let him take over. 

 

Toby smiled as he slow danced with C.J.  “I understand now why you left. In a way I have to thank you for that.” He said softly. 

 

C.J. cast her eyes downwards but nodded, “I couldn’t let Molly and Huck get hurt.” 

 

Toby pulled her into a tight hug as they stopped dancing, “Thank you for protecting my children.” He said gently. 

 

“I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again,” She said softly.  

 

Toby slowly pulled back and smiled at Abbey dancing with Danny, “I am so happy I was able to come and I am so happy that everything is forgiven...in a way between Jed and I.  I missed all of you so, so much.” 

 

“Same,” C.J. smiled as the song finished. 

 

Toby bowed slightly, “Do you want something to drink?” 

 

“No, I think I am going to share another dance,” She smiled. 

 

Danny walked towards her, taking him into his arms again, “Hi.” 

 

“I have something to tell you,” C.J. murmured as she rested her body against his. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“You’re going to be a dad,” She murmured. 


End file.
